In a civil engineering work site or a quarry site of a mine, various working vehicles such as a dump truck and an excavator are operated. Particularly, a superjumbo working vehicle is used in a mine. Since such a working vehicle has a vehicle width and a vehicle length noticeably larger than those of a general vehicle, it is difficult for an operator to check and understand an environment in the periphery of the working vehicle by a side mirror and the like.
There is proposed a device which monitors a periphery of a vehicle as a technology for assisting a running operation by helping the driver or the operator to simply recognize the environment in the periphery of the vehicle. In such a periphery monitoring device, for example, the periphery of the vehicle is captured by a camera attached to the vehicle and the acquired images are synthesized so as to generate an overhead image showing the periphery of the vehicle (for example, see Patent Literature 1).